A promise
by Sheankelor
Summary: A Usagi 'ChibiUsa' and Helios story. How do they come back together? Just my take, please let me know if you enjoy. Short storied written for SMMFC in livejournal.
1. Waiting

Title: Waiting  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters ("In My Head" by Anna Nalick)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko, I'm just borrowing them for awhile._

Waiting

Helios settled down under a tree and gazed into the water. He could see her. His maiden stood there, all her movements were shown through the water. He remembered when he first met her. Pegasus' strong wings had brought them together during his time of need. Tearing his gaze from the reflecting pool of Elysium, he looked for his favorite steed. The winged unicorn wondered contently through the park that surrounded the high temple.

Sighing with pleasure, he looked once again at the young girl in the water. _'Soon. Soon, we will share the same world. Soon, we will once again hold the same ideas, and share the same beliefs. It has been so long.'_

More than a thousand years ago, when this lovely maiden crossed his path and saved his life, he knew that she was the one for him. Then she left. She went back to the future, and he had to stay in the present. As time passed, oh so slowly, he had begun to wonder if he had imagined her. No one could be as wonderful as he remembered her. Then came the day she was born. He was able to see her again in his pool. As he watched her, he wept for her. All the pain and anguish she suffered because she did not mature as fast as everyone else.

_'I could have explained it to her. She is a goddess. The daughter of the Moon and Earth. The one that reties the two back together again. It takes a long time for breaks to heal, and she is the one who is doing the healing. As she grows, the break becomes smaller.'_

But he was not allowed to talk to her. She wasn't allowed into the temple of Elysium. She must not know him or of him before it was time. Then came the day he felt the draw. The pull towards human realm and away from Elysium. He knew that the day was close. Soon he would be with his maiden. He left Elysium riding on his chosen steed, leaving the Meneads to guard and ward the temple. But he could not stay away for long. While his human form slept, he visited his temple.

"Soon, my love, we will be on the same side of this pool. Both of us will be reflected in its depths. Once again we will fall for each other. Our love will repeat itself, though it is as if that love had never stopped. Soon."

Looking closer, he noticed that she looked older. There was knowledge in her face, understanding, acceptance. He had seen Crystal Tokyo attacked, he had watched her flee to the past. That had given him hope, but she had returned. And it still wasn't time. She had left again, and now she had returned.  
As he watched, she was greeted by her parents, and there were four young ladies waiting in the background. He recognized them. They were his maiden's court. That was his signal. It was time.

Smiling, he felt the happiness course through him. "It is time! My maiden, I'm coming for you."

Lifting his head, Helios called Pegasus. He mounted and road back to the world to which he had been reborn.

-----------

Sitting up and stretching, Shiro felt the dream fade away. He felt that something very important had happened, and he wished he could remember what it was. Getting up, he checked his day planner. _'There isn't anything important due today at school. Why do I feel like I have to go somewhere? And where do I have to go?'_

His eyes fell onto a brochure for Crystal Tokyo. All at once he knew that was where he was to go, and that something wonderful was going to happen. He just had to figure out how to get there.


	2. Journey's end

Title: Journey's end  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (journey)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime (Crystal Tokyo)  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them. 

Journey's end

It had taken Shiro longer than he had wanted to make it to Crystal Tokyo: three years from the day his eyes had landed on the brochure and _knew_ that he had to come here. At that time he had been a first year high school student with no means to get all the way to Crystal Tokyo. Now, it was five years from that enlightening day and, on a scholarship to Crystal Tokyo University, he was studying agriculture.

Smiling slightly, he gathered the drawing tablet off his desk. Even after being here for two years he still didn't feel like the journey was over. _'I haven't found out what I am looking for yet. Of course, it would help if I knew what it is I am looking for. Something wonderful is not quite the best description.'_ Shoving the tablet into his bag with the rest of his supplies, Shiro headed out for the most anticipated field trip and competition of the year. Only the best were selected, and he was one of the very few second years to go. _'Mostly seniors get to design a garden for the palace, and then compete to see if it will be created. If your design is chosen...'_ Vision of rich contracts flowed through his mind. _'...Of course only seniors have ever won, but this year...'_ With a determined look, he headed to the van.

Endymion stared at the garden that Serenity had chosen for this year's challenge. The paths were overrun, the little pond had almost disappeared, the gazebo was in total disrepair, and the plants had run wild. He tried to imagine it over run with the score of students coming here to redesign it. The conversation from the day he found out it was this garden was the one that had been chosen still echoed in his head.

_"Why that one? I'm not sure I want students redesigning a garden that contains roses from Elysion. I know that it has become over grown and a touch run down. And those roses haven't bloomed in five years, but ..." His voice trailed off at the look on Serenity's face._

"Rei picked the garden. She came out of her shrine and said it was important that it was the one that was chosen. I trust her."

Endymion sighed slightly, and spotted the students coming down the path. _'And I trust her, too. But I'm not sure I trust them.'_ He ducked behind a hedge as they passed by. Turning, he walked the other way. _'Time to give them a few moments to think of ideas with out my presence.'_ Knowing that he would be back shortly, he only went a few gardens away.

As soon as he stepped on to the castle grounds, Shiro knew that something was going to happen, but the sight of the garden pushed all other thoughts from his mind. _'This place is a mess. Are we going to have to scrap everything?'_ Taking the time to walk the entire area, he watched for parts that were still useful. _'It isn't as run down as it first appears. And the general layout reminds me of something.'_ Sinking onto the steps of the gazebo, he tried to figure out what it was.

From the depths of Shiro's mind rose the memory of his dream garden. The tall building, part of him was sure it was a temple, was in the background with a multitude of roses. There was also a lake so clear and blue that it reflected everything. _'Sometimes I think it reflects my heart's desire. But I can never remember what was in it.'_ The trees surrounded it, making the area a safe haven. Looking around, he could almost see a smaller version of his dream garden. Pulling out his pad and pencil, he started designing the garden based on his dreams.

Once he had the basic design down on paper, Shiro strolled the garden looking to see what he would need to change or add to the existing area. _'A stand of bamboo in that corner to screen the pool and sitting area from view. Pink climbing roses should cover the gazebo. A couple of cherry trees should go right near the oak trees to bring color to that area.'_ As he walked, he jotted down the ideas and checked on the condition of the existing plants. Slowly his basic design, his dream garden, changed into a feasible plan.

As he walked past the rose bushes, Shiro felt a small tug. Deciding to go ahead and check them out, he peered closer, and then reached out to hold a bud. _'I know this species.. I know I do, but I don't know it.'_ Letting his finger brush across the bud, he wished it would bloom so he could figure out the species, or at least the color.

Endymion almost yelled at the dark-auburn headed man as he started to touch the Elysion roses. But the gentleness in man's dark green eyes made him stop. Endymion watched as he caressed the bud as if it was a child's cheek, and then let it go. The auburn haired man examined three more buds before he continued on his way. Endymion watched in wonderment as the four roses unfurled, and a suspicion and hope bloomed in his mind.

Endymion flipped through the proposed plans, searching for the one that best fit his vision of the garden. The design contestants were enjoying lunch in the formal banquet hall. Shaking his head over some of the more radical designs, he set them aside. _'The roses have to stay. That I'm not budging on. So..'_ He set three more designs to the side. _'... all the ones that remove the roses are out of luck.'_ Placing the last design into the discard stack, he looked at the next one, and felt his heart stop. He was looking at a small version of Elysion's garden. Shaking his head clear, he scanned over the designed, noting the differences. _'But they are all minor differences. This would work. It would be perfect. I wonder if it is his design?'_ The memory of the green eyed man causing the roses to bloom surfaced for a moment. Setting that one aside, Endymion went through the rest quickly even though he knew his mind was already made up.

When Endymion stepped into the banquet hall, all the noise ceased. With a glance at SuperSailor Mercury to confirm that she was ready, he started the ceremony. "As many of you know, the winner of this challenge typically wins a monetary price, as well as a scholarship to continue their studies in a masters or doctorate program." A look of concern crossed many of the contestants' faces. Endymion felt he better reassure them. "Both of these prizes will still be granted, but I am also including another. The winning designer will supervise the creation of his design." The excitement level increased. "This year, the winner of the Garden Design Challenge designed a small, traditional style garden. It also includes many features that come from other countries, especially in the flower choices. These are both key design features that I was looking for for this challenge. Therefore, without further ado, the winner is Shiro Tsuchi. Please come forward, Tsuchi."

Endymion wasn't surprised as the man he suspected of being Helios walked towards him. Mercury gave him the slightest nod as he caught her gaze. The moment he shook the auburn haired man's hand, though, he knew he was right even without Mercury's confirmation signal.


	3. Rebirth of the Temple

Title: Rebirth of the temple  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (hang)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime (Crystal Tokyo)  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them.

Rebirth of the temple

Helios strolled through the garden of Elysion. Looking about, he enjoyed the coolness of the park. Eventually, he made it to the gazing pool. Staring deeply into it, he could see the construction of the new High Temple of Earth. The Elysion roses were finally blooming as the rest of the garden was cultivated around them. His eyes focused on the new temple. Soon the covering would come off and it will shine in all of its glory. Soon.

Shiro stood stock still, his eyes fasten on the gazebo. He had considered removing it totally from the garden. The state of the wood was horrible, and the plaster on the steps and the benches were chipped beyond repair. But even with all the flaws, he felt drawn to the place. Somehow, he knew it had to stay.

Walking carefully up the chipped steps, he examined the woodwork more closely hoping to find it wasn't as bad as it seemed. _'It's dry rotted. There is no hope for keeping it. But I will replace it.'_ That still felt wrong. Reaching out, he pushed against the baluster. The wood peeled off into his hand, but to his surprise, the baluster remained. Peering at the spot where the wood was gone, he thought he saw rock. _'Is it a wood sheathing covering over marble ?'_ Working quickly, but carefully, he peeled off an entire section of the baluster and part of a column.

There, gleaming dirtily in the afternoon sun, was a golden color stone. _'Is this whole place made out of this?'_ Brushing more of the old wood particles off the golden stone, he felt a tingling sensation run through him. Before he realized what was happening, he was grasping the baluster and he felt as if his heart were burning. Sweeping his eyes across the garden, he spotted the hardscape workers. Without another thought, he headed off to tell them to uncover the golden gazebo.

When he saw it two days later, he could tell that the golden stone was actually a crystal very similar to the substance that composed the palace. _'I can't let roses hang all over this. It has been covered and hidden from view for far too long.'_ Without another thought, Shiro ordered a trellis to be built around the gazebo for the pink climbing roses.

Two weeks later the garden was complete, and all that was left was to present it to the King. Settling on one of the golden benches, Shiro rested his head against a column. With his eyes closed he enjoyed the quiet left in the workers wake. While he waited for the King, he drifted off to sleep.

Helios strode into the white marble temple of Elysion searching for the Meneads. He found them in the inner sanctum. "It is done. The new temple is complete."

The two ladies smiled happily. "Go. We will watch and care for this one. It is time for you to take your position."

Knowing that all was taken care of, Helios headed for the real world.

Shiro slowly cracked his eyes, trying to determine what had disturbed him, hoping the king had not found him napping. He quickly opened them wide when he noticed that the gazebo was glowing a soft golden color. Something was about to happen, he could feel it in his bones. Then a man dressed in white appeared standing just in front of him. When Shiro stepped back, the man smiled gently and held out his hand. Looking into his brown eyes, Shiro knew that this spirit was part of himself. _'This is the dream me... I must be asleep still.'_ Reaching out, he gingerly took his dreamself's hand. As their fingers intertwined, the golden crystal glowed brighter, and Shiro was lost in the swirl of memories.

Endymion saw the flash of golden light, and ran towards the garden. As he crossed over the edge of the garden, he felt as if he had changed worlds. It felt like Elysion. _'Elysion, a golden light..Is he awake?'_ He sought out the source of the golden light, and saw the gazebo. Slowly the light faded, and he saw Shiro standing in the center dressed as the High Priest of Elysion.

Helios bowed to his king. "Your Majesty, welcome to my temple."

"Your temple?"

Helios smiled softly. "This temple and Elysion's temple are bound, linked together, just as we are."

Endymion looked into the soft, dark green eyes of the High Priest Helios. "So, you can stay here on the surface?"

Helios nodded, and Endymion smiled contently.


	4. Early Mornings

Title: Early Mornings  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (first job)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece. :)

Early Mornings

Her first job started too early in the morning. Usagi yawned as she pulled herself out of bed. _'Actually, it's my third job. The first one is being the princess and the second is being Sailor Moon.'_ Grabbing her uniform that was hanging nearby, she quickly pulled it on. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she stumbled through the rest of her morning rituals. She was glad that her Mama couldn't see her. She was not sure if her Mom would tease her or not, but she didn't want to hear the old words that she had flung at Usagi-mama in the past come back at her. _'I would have been a little bit more considerate if I knew that all that sleeping and eating were just part of being a teenager. Well.. most of it. She did over do it sometimes.'_ Finally awake, Usagi headed across the garden.

_'Of course none of them objected to this job. All the other ones I asked to take were shot down, but this one..'_ Usagi smiled as she kicked at the hem of her chihaya and listened to her geta making clacking sounds on the stone paths. _'... This one is different. They know who I am working for, and that he'll never hurt me.'_ As she rounded the last bend, she enter the sacred garden. The golden gazebo glowed in the morning's first light. The first hints of day also gilded the plants that surrounded it.


	5. Morning Work

Title: Morning work  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (spiritual)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

Morning work 

Taking care not to disturb anything, Usagi made her way to the garden shed hidden in a stand of bamboo. With broom in hand, she headed back to the paths and began sweeping. Her eyes kept straying to the gazebo. _'Is he coming today? I know Papa said he had to finish school, but...'_ He was the reason she had taken this job. She had wanted the opportunity to get to know him without all the hoopla of battle and danger. _'And even though it had only been six years for me, it had been thousands for him. Also, since he had been reborn, there was no telling what he was like. '_ As she swept the path clear, she remembered the first time she had seen him in the present.

The door to her father's study was cracked and voices leaked around the edges. It wasn't the voices that stopped Usagi, it wasn't the slightly opened door that she was starting to shut for them. No, it was the name Papa said when he addressed his guest. With her hand forgotten on the doorknob, she listened with all her might.

"Helios, you have to finish school." It didn't sound like a suggestion when Endymion said it.

The rich, velvety voice that answered wasn't the one she remembered as Helios'. "But I need to tend the new temple. I am the high priest. I can't do it properly and attend school. Besides, I now need to change majors, or I have to quit entirely and find a temple to train at."

Restrained laughter colored Endymion's answer. "You have no need for spiritual training. You have been the High Priest of Elysion for centuries. Trust me, you need no training on how to be a priest. But the field you are studying, agriculture, is a good one for you. You are the High Priest of Earth and agriculture is the study of how to make the Earth grow, bloom, and be healthy."

The silence in the room lasted for a minute. Usagi strained to hear what his answer would be. Without thinking, she craned her head about the door to see what was happening. Both men were on the far side of the study, and luckily neither one of them were looking her way. Trying not to stare, she looked at the man her Papa called Helios. _'Red hair? Helios' hair was white, like Kunzite's. But surely Papa wouldn't call just anyone Helios. I wonder if his eyes are still light brown.'_

The red-haired man sighed, and then smiled. "Okay. I'll stay in school. I only have two years left until I finished my degree."

Endymion shook his head. "You won the scholarship to obtain your doctorate." Helios' eyes widened, and his shoulders drooped slightly. Endymion continued. "And I think you need to add some political science classes in there, as well as comparative religion courses."

Helios quirked a smile. "Those are to get me ready to hold my position, right?" Endymion nodded. "Then I think I need to be trained at least a month at one of the distinguished temples around here, too. That way I have the credentials for my post." Endymion agreed.

Usagi swept the path that lead to the temple. Even after a year, it surprised her to see a building made out of golden crystal. _'You would think I would be used to crystal buildings, but .. the Golden Crystal. Shouldn't the palace be made of it, and then the Silver Crystal for a small temple?'_ Even as the thought ran through her mind, she stepped between the temple and the palace and stopped. _'Balance... there is perfect balance here.'_ She focused on the Crystal Palace. _'It is big, but most of the bulk is above the ground. The roots are...'_ Her eyes followed the path of the crystal through the Earth, and stared. _'...the roots are resting on the Golden Crystal. The Golden Crystal is holding the Silver Crystal here?'_ Blinking, she realized that the two were intertwined. _'No. They are holding onto each other. They are melded so tight. It is like they are challenging even death to separate them.'_ Thinking about her parents, Usagi realized they probably were. 


	6. Remembering

Title: Remembering  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (wrong)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

Remembering 

Usagi let her eyes drift over the rose bed. They seemed to be calling out. She could almost hear them without trying. They were waiting on the same person she was. She heard about his arrival before she saw him. The plants, even the very ground, greeted him as he entered the garden. Tucking her head down, she focused on her work. The faster she finished here, the more time she could spend in the temple with him. _'He has changed a little, but...'_ Her thoughts stopped as she felt his eyes on her. Trying not to appear too eager, she turned towards him. He was closer than she expected.

Shiro smiled down at the princess who was also his shrine maiden. _'Shrine maiden... that feels wrong. It is almost right, but not quite.'_ Setting the problem aside for the moment, he let his subconscious work it out. "Thank you, the gardens look wonderful. And the temple.." He looked back over his shoulder at the golden structure. "It glows because of your care, Princess Usagi." The name caught in his throat. Again, it wasn't quite right.

Usagi smiled as his words. "Thank you. I'm glad to help." Her dark pink eyes smiled up at him.

As he looked down into her smiling face, Shiro's subconscious finally told him what was wrong. _'She is the Maiden.. she is ChibiUsa... she is...my dream.'_ He almost ran. He wasn't sure how to react.

Usagi waited for Helios to say something. Instead, he green eyes brightened and then clouded. With a nod, he continued on the path towards the temple. Watching him leave, she tried not to feel hurt.

As he stepped on to the golden steps, Shiro closed his eyes. He knew he had hurt her, but he didn't know how to fix it. _'Does she even remember? How can I bring up the past? What if she doesn't want to remember? What if she has changed her mind?'_ Turning slightly back towards her, he caught her struggle to hide the hurt she was feeling. _'She knows.. she remembers.. and I hurt her.'_ He walked back down the steps towards Usagi.

Usagi waited, wondering what he would say. Reaching her, he gulped lightly. Usagi watched the nervous man in front of her, and fought her smile. The soft glow that filled his eyes told her all she need to know. _'He knows... He remembers!'_ Elation filled her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you. I don't know why..." It hurt to say that. He remembered her, he had always remembered her, but she had changed so much.

Usagi's face softened, the hurt washed away by his gentle words. "It's okay. I wouldn't have recognized you if you had a different name, Helios."

Relief slid through him. "Yours isn't that different. ChibiUsa... Usagi."

"But that along with my age difference.. I know I look different, older." She was giving him an out, but she was sure there was a some truth to it. 

Reaching out, he gently touched her cheek. "Shiro Tsuchi." Usagi blinked up at him. "That's my name now. Though my official name is Helios while I'm here."

"Shiro." His name rolled off her tongue. It felt nice, a warm feeling crept up through him.

The two smiled at each other. Now, they could finally learn about each other.


End file.
